


Stupid Things We Do For Love

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been visiting his sister for a week when Kurt’s anxiety overwhelms him. He catches a last minute flight to England to see Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Things We Do For Love

This could possibly be the stupidest thing Kurt had ever done for a guy. Right up there with arranging his father to be with the mother of the boy he liked (what exactly had his teenage brain thought was the end to  _that_ scenario??) and apologizing to his boyfriend for being  _upset_  when he’d danced with another guy all night and tried to then  _mount_  him in the back of the car.

 

 

Kurt shifted the strap of his carry-on over his shoulder, took the handle of his suitcase, and started looking for a cab. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest. England was new and very different. This was the first time he’d  _even_  ever been out of the country, and these weren’t the circumstances that he’d been hoping for.

 

But then again, he’d hardly be the first guy to hop a plane at the last minute to go see his boyfriend. He’d been on the opposite end of that less than a year ago.

 

Kurt found himself hugging his bag tightly as he rode in the back of the cab. He wasn’t sure how this would go. How it  _should_  go. Adam had only been gone for a week. Maybe that made Kurt a weak person, but what was done was done. There was no going back now.

 

The only way out is up.

 

***

 

Adam shooed a few children away from his feet, laughing at his sister pulling the twins away physically and ordering them all to lay off their Uncle Adam or have their bottoms whipped. Her kids were having a party, and so the two of them were drowning in ankle-biters while her husband was off on business.

 

The doorbell rang again. Adam hurried to answer it before another child grabbed his leg.

 

“Kurt!” His face lit up as he saw his boyfriend standing there holding a lily. He laughed and immediately went to embrace Kurt, who seemed surprised but hugged him back with a fierceness, and held the lily off to the side to keep it from being crushed.

 

When he pulled back, he cupped Kurt’s face, still smiling so hard it hurt, and kissed his lips once, twice. then nuzzled their noses together.

 

“Alexis!” Adam called, taking the lily and stroking the petals gently. “We have another guest!”

 

“Oh, good God. Well, I don’t have any more beds what with this party!”

 

“We won’t be needed an  _extra_  bed! He can share mine!” He turned back to Kurt.

 

His heart fell. Kurt’s eyes were wide, and a little wet. Oh no.

 

“What’s wrong?” Adam took Kurt’s hand and guided him to the stoop outside, shutting the door behind them. It was cold, and snowy, but there was no privacy to be had inside. “Kurt, what is it? Why are you crying?”

 

Kurt crossed his arms tightly over himself. God, he looked absolutely miserable.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out. His cheek were bright red. From cold, or embarrassment, or shame.

 

Prickling went up through Adam’s arms and face. The first thing that leapt to his mind was not charitable, nor was it real. It couldn’t be. Kurt wouldn’t have slept with his ex, not now that they were together. Even if he was  _conflicted_  (as happens to the best of folks), he was still a good person. He wouldn’t cheat after such a short separation!

 

“Kurt, what  _happened_?” Adam touched his chin, lightly, trying to get Kurt to look at him. “Oh... God.” His breath caught in his lungs. It was like they’d forgotten how to give him air. “Please, just  _tell_  me.”

 

Kurt blinked a few times, then said, “Nothing.”

 

Adam’s brow creased slowly. “Nothing,” he repeated.

 

“Nothing happened. It’s been like a week, and nothing happened-” The words tumbled from Kurt’s lips as he shook his head rapidly. “-and I... I started panicking, and I started to wonder... what you were  _doing_  all the way over here all by yourself, or maybe  _who_ you were doing, but that’s so  _unfair_. You’ve never even  _flirted_  with other guys in front of me...”

 

He threw his hand out motioning toward the door, and a tear trickled down his cheek. “And obviously,  _obviously_  you’re just here helping your sister like you said you’d be, and I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Adam stood there a moment, letting the wind cut past them so hard it made Kurt sway a little. He licked his lips, still trying to understand what Kurt felt he needed to apologize for, but then he got it. And he got, completely, where it had come from.

 

The next moment was Adam taking Kurt’s freezing finger tips, then coaxing him into letting him take his hand, and then wrapping his arms around him, to protect him from the bitter wind.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re not angry,” Kurt admitted, hooking his chin over Adam’s shoulder. “Or at least telling me that I’m being stupid.”

 

“Well. I don’t think I’d ever tell you that you’re  _stupid_. I reckon you’re brighter than me. I might’ve been angry,” Adam said softly into his ear, “had you come up here accusing me. Had you ever really believed it. But you didn’t. You came here to see me, maybe check up a bit, and to tell me you’re scared. That’s a perfectly alright way to feel. After your last relationship, you don’t think I’d understand if you told me that my going away made you feel insecure? It’s not been  _that_ terribly long since your break up, not even half as long as you’d been going out with him.”

 

“Oh. I dunno.”

 

Adam rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Though I hope your  _bank account_  is okay from this trip.”

 

“I have an emergency credit card,” Kurt muttered.

 

Adam laughed softly. “I’m an emergency?”

 

“You’re worth it.” Kurt pulled back a little to look at him. “I don’t want to be your bitchy, jealous boyfriend.”

 

“Dahling! Nothing you’ve done justifies you saying that!” Adam gave him another kiss, just to punctuate the point. “Let’s go get some chips.”

 

“Chips!” Kurt laughed, his lips spreading wide and hiding his teeth.

 

“Yes. Chips.  _Dah_ ling, we’ll get chips, and we’ll talk a bit, and then my sister can by that time perhaps deal with having another guest.” Adam took Kurt’s suitcase and opened the door to put it inside. “Kurt’s here!” he yelled at Alexis. “We’re going out for a bite, so don’t worry about dinner!”

 

“Oh! Kurt! Just a moment!” There were noises deep in the flat.

 

“When we get back, you can meet him properly!” Adam pulled Kurt close to him, out of the main force of the wind.

 

“Sounds lovely! Enjoy!”

 

Adam smiled, then stepped back outside, looking down on Kurt’s anxious face. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded quickly.

 

Adam checked his back pocket to be sure his wallet was there. Then he tucked the flower into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing (which made Kurt smile a little) and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders once again. He touched the frown mark in Kurt’s forehead.

 

“Now stop that, feeling guilty. Thinking bad things once and a while doesn’t make you a bad person. Just now you really  _scared_  me!” Adam said.

 

“Scared you?”

 

“I thought you were going to tell me that your dad had died, or you’d... slept with your ex.”

 

Kurt’s eyes widened.

 

“Of course, you wouldn’t, though. Doesn’t mean I don’t get insecure about it. That ex of yours holds a lot of power over you. I knew _that_  much within the first week of meeting you.”

 

Kurt raised a brow and then shrugged his head to the side. “I guess he still does.”

 

“Well. The memory of him does.” Adam kissed Kurt’s hair and moved closer, because Kurt was shivering.

 

“I’ve always had a weakness for flights of fantasy.” Kurt rested his head on Adam’s shoulder.

 

“Funny, because you strike me as the most grounded person, otherwise.”

 

“Grounded?”

 

“Earthy. Pragmatic. You’re the one of your friends most capable of getting a job, running  a household, making plans and executing them. At least of the ones I’ve met.”

 

“Santana makes plans.”

 

“Santana crash lands into things and dares them not to go her way. Not quite the same.”

 

“Hm.” Kurt nuzzled his face into Adam, then looked up and cast a glance around them.

 

“We’ll be fine here,” Adam said gently. “Don’t worry, dear heart.”

 

“Habit. When we’re anywhere but home. I mean New York.” Kurt slipped an arm around Adam’s back and shoved the other hand into his coat pocket. “When we go meet  _my_  family, we’ll have to be more careful.”

 

Adam smiled at the thought, feeling warmed from the inside. When he got to meet Kurt’s family. It was a When. It was a certainty, in Kurt’s mind.

 

“I perfectly adore you,” Adam said in a deeper, huskier voice than he’d meant to use.

 

Kurt lifted his face and stared up at him. It was like the stars had come to earth and settled in Kurt’s eyes.

 

“I understand why you’re afraid of me slipping with Blaine,” Kurt said.

 

“No, sweetheart, I know-”

 

“We  _were_  together at the wedding.”

 

“I’m not all  _that_  thick. I gathered as much from Santana, but I didn’t exactly put a ring on it before you left. I’m not always the most forthright with my feelings, and I’d been... hesitant...? I didn’t want to  _push_  you...”

 

“What I’m trying to tell you,” Kurt said firmly, “is that I would never do that to you. Never. It’s hard letting go of something you invested _so much_  of your hopes on-- especially when about half of that something is just a fantasy that you made up in your head-- but even so, I would never hurt you that way. I hope I’m incapable of hurting  _anyone_  that way. You’re  _not_ my rebound guy, Adam. You’re  _my guy_.”

 

Adam had to stop walking. He touched his chest, feeling physically struck, and turned toward Kurt. Kurt smiled, cupped his cheek, and gave him a slow, open-mouthed kiss right there on the street. Adam’s hand pressed against the small of Kurt’s back, and he just held him for a moment.

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Kurt crooned after a moment. He pulled a handkerchief out of somewhere and wiped the tears from Adam’s face.

 

Adam motioned towards his face, and the tears, and let out a little laugh. “Of course! This is me, this mess.”

 

He left Kurt clean him off, then watched as he folded the handkerchief up once more.

 

Then Kurt took his hand and squeezed his fingers. “However we got here, I’m glad I’m here. With you.”

 

Adam felt at a loss for speech. He nodded, and kept Kurt close as they began walking again. He knew sooner rather than later, the words would escape his tongue, and he hoped it wouldn’t be too soon, or too late, too pushy or too restrained.

 

But he loved this man, this beautiful, damaged man, far too much far too soon.

 

“I suppose I’m  _glad_  you got jealous, in a way. I missed you terribly. It’s bizarre to have a day without you now. I’m addicted.” Adam’s voice was dwindling to a whisper.

 

“At least we’re mutually dependent,” Kurt joked. “I could use a vacay anyway.”

 

“Well, I’ll do whatever I can to make it worth your while.”

 

“I told you-” Kurt’s tone stopped Adam cold. “-I told you already.  _You_  are worth it. I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

 

Adam opened his mouth slightly, then looked down.

 

“I guess I just need to  _show_  you.”

 

“Coming after me across the ocean is a good start, you know,” Adam replied, looking up a little, but feeling his ears burn in embarrassment.

 

Apparently Kurt wasn’t the only one good at being insecure here.

 

“Hm. Yeah.” Kurt’s eyes surveyed the landscape once again. “Are there any parks around here? Close-by? You know, the ones with the little houses in the middle of them?”

 

Adam furrowed his brow. “Parks with a loo in the middle? Well, I... suppose. There’s a park one block over.”

 

Kurt twirled around, taking Adam’s hand with a flirty grin. “I have this item on my bucket list that can  _only_  be completed in England.”

 

“In... England...?”

 

Adam’s brows raised and let out a rather loud laugh. Then he came along. Their pace picked up.

 

“We have to be careful. Unless getting arrested is on your bucket list, too.”

 

“Have you never done this?”

 

“ _No_! But..” Adam shook his head and watched Kurt hurrying alongside him. Mischief overlaying his grin, and his crinkling eyes, and his demeanor, his little elf.

 

Adam would follow this man off a cliff.

 

“Right then. Cottaging.  _Then_  chips.”


End file.
